Family
by Akiko Natsuko
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about the bond between Sasuke and Benmaru.


Random Sasuyuki story that has been distracting me for the past few days.

Sengoku Basara isn't mine, I'm just playing with it.

SBSB

Sasuke fidgeted slightly as he drew towards the end of his report; the movement wasn't noticeable to the normal eye, but for a ninja it was oddity. Unable to keep his entire focus on the imposing figure that was Takeda Shingen of Kai, he let his gaze shift slightly to the cause of his fidgeting. Benmaru was knelt at his side, tiny face a mask of grief and weariness as tears slipped down the pale cheeks; the shinobi longed to reach out and wipe away his charge's tears and he had to fight back the urge - within a matter of moments it would no longer be his duty.

Once again he would be a ninja without a master...his gaze flitted back to the child, to his Danna. He had sworn to protect the boy with his life, and had spent every waking moment and more with the tiny child for the past two years since he'd been hired; he'd stupidly allowed himself to settle down, to grow accustomed to serving the loveable heir of the Sanada clan. But that life had ended in the a blaze of blood and flame, the Sanada clan was gone, all save the sobbing child at his side and the guardianship of the child was passing to Kai. No general would randomly take on a new shinobi, especially not one of Sasuke's age and not after a betrayal (not by him of course) that had resulted in the destruction of an entire clan.

"Lord Shingen," he said politely, bowing again as he got to his feet. Pausing he turned to look at his charge, amber eyes sorrowful as the child looked up at him. "Danna, I have to go now," he said softly, flinching inside at the horror and fear that his words triggered in the wide eyes and swallowing hard he turned, intent on making his escape before he made a fool of himself. However, he had barely taken two steps before two tiny hands halted his movement - at once he froze, knowing who had stopped him. Very slowly he turned his head to look down at the child, noting with a pang the fresh tears trickling down the child's face.

"Sasuke stay," the tiny boy begged grasping hold of the ninja's trouser with a strength beyond his age and size. Wet brown eyes stared imploringly into amber eyes, and Sasuke ached for the pain in those eyes - eyes that had seen to much blood and death in the last couple of days. Gently resting a hand in the tousled hair the shinobi knealt so that he was on eye level with the child.

"I'm sorry Danna but I have to return to my village," he explained softly, unable to hide his sadness even though it was against his training. It was inexplicable how this tiny, precious child had managed to wiggle past his shields and wind himself around his heart.

"No...no," Benmaru whispered sobbing more fiercely now as he wound his fingers even deeper into the material and Sasuke wondered how he was going to escape when suddenly the child twisted so that he could stare up at the Tiger of Kai who'd been watching the events with curiousity.

"Danna..." Sasuke said, at a loss how to get through to the child - especially when the boy had just lost everyone he loved. Desperately he looked up at Shingen, hoping that the warlord would help him - surprised by the compassion and thoughtfulness that was shown in the dark eyes that were currently fixated on Benmaru.

"Sasuke is my family," Benmaru said passionately, his tears drying as he boldly stared up at his new guardian, fire igniting in his eyes as he spoke. Sasuke blinked in surprise at his words - he knew that they were close, closer than many ninjas and their masters...but to be considered family. A strange warmth blossomed in his chest; he had never had a family before, growing up in a ninja village meant that you were one among many; but to this child he was a person and not a tool. "Don't send him away...please, please," Benmaru's fire was cooling rapidly, the events of the previous day and their desperate flight to Kai catching up with him and the last of his plea was barely a whisper.

The second his charge swayed Sasuke was moving, and before his legs had chance to fully give well Benmaru was scooped up into protective arms. Wearily he grasped the armoured arms holding him tight, but his gaze never wavered from Shingen even as his eyes drooped.

"Sarutobi."

Sasuke looked up the Lord of Kai warily, not understanding the soft tone that the warlord was using.

"Lord Shingen?" He asked cautiously, highly aware of the child in his arms - his plan of a swift escape had been thoroughly ruined and the thought of letting the boy go now broke his heart.

"You were hired to protect Benmaru is that correct?" Shingen asked with faint amusement.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Then I believe that your job has not ended yet," Shingen said and Sasuke could only blink in shock at the older man. Was the Tiger of Kai really saying what he thought he was? But Benmaru's father had hired him, and therefore with his death the contract was considered null and void in the eyes of his village even if technically the one he was to protect lived on. "I will contact your village and take over the contract," the Tiger of Kai continued and suddenly Sasuke found himself slumping to his knees, his fingers trembling as he held Benmaru tightly against himself as the enormity of what was being offered sank in.

Amber eyes flitted down to the nearly asleep child in his arms, Benmaru's fierce words echoing in his heart and for the first time Sasuke admitted to himself that he loved the boy.

"Thank you...Taishou," he said looking up and realising that the Tiger of Kai was waiting for a response, glancing down at his charge he gently reached up to brush a finger against a pale cheek. "Danna I'm staying," he said softly, and the sleepy child made a noise of contentment as he buried his face in the ninja's chest.

"My Sasuke," the murmur was faint, drifting off into silence as Benmaru finally fell asleep but they filled Sasuke with a warmth that he knew would never dissipate as long as he was by his Danna's side.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSB


End file.
